Cherry Berry/Gallery
Season 1 Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png|Bottom middle Twilight's chariot lands S1E01.png|right, background Ponies shout Surprise S1E01.png|The mare on the right in the very foreground Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png|Very left Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Above Raindrops Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png|To the right of Bon Bon Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png|Very left The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash flying with Wonderbolts S1E03.png|There's two of her on the left and right Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|Under Rarity Rarity wedding S01E03.png|Third form left Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png|Above Bon Bon Bon Bon asking for the ticket S1E3.png|Very left Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png|Left from Bon Bon Griffon the Brush Off Minuette, Cloud Kicker, and Cherry Berry watch S1E05.png|Above Fluttershy's head Boast Busters The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png Dragonshy Berry Punch S01E07.png|Cherry Berry chatting with Shoeshine. Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png|Very left Winter Wrap Up All teams singing - WWU.png|Two Cherry Berry clones... Applejack with Cherry & Golden S2E11.png|On the left Fall Weather Friends A gathering crowd.png|Cherry Berry on the far left next to Lemon Hearts. Iron Pony Competition crowd.png|There's about 10 clones of Cherry Berry... Green Isn't Your Color GIYC230 Happy audience.png|Top left next to Shoeshine GIYC231 Happy audience 2.png|Same place as previous picture A Bird in the Hoof Rarity S01E22.png|Left from Shoeshine Rarity0 S01E22.png|Second from right Golden Harvest and a recoloured Berry Punch.png|Cherry Berry and Golden Harvest…right? Rarity4 S01E22.png|Cherry Berry, Twinkle, Cloud Kicker, and Medley watch. Season 2 Lesson Zero Spike's Big List.png|Next to Shoeshine What A Lucky Smarty Pants.png|Its hard to see but she's in there... Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png|Behind Mayor's tail Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|What does she see in Twinkle? Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png|Behind Shoeshine Luna Eclipsed CherryCostume.png|Cherry Berry dressed as a bumble bee. S2E04 Big Macintosh pulling hay wagon.png|Next to Raindrops Luna Cape S2E4.png|Next to Carrot Top Luna Game S2E4.png|CB is scared Pony Spider S2E4.png|AAAAAACK!!! The Cutie Pox Pie for you S2E06.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Ponies in radiation suits S2E6.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Group Cheering S2E08.png Cherry Berry plummeting in a hot air balloon S2E08.png Cherry Berry in a hot air balloon S2E08.png Cherry Berry frightened in a hot air balloon S2E08.png Cherry Berry saved by Mysterious Mare Do Well S2E08.png DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Cherry thanks the mysterious mare. Rainbow Dash beaten to the save S2E08.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well is not Twilight Sparkle S2E08.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png Ponies cheer for Mysterious Mare Do Well S2E08.png Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Mayor prepares for her speech S2E08.png Ponies gasp at Rainbow Dash's confrontation S2E08.png Cherry Berry says sorry S2E08.png Pinkie Pie accepts Cherry Berry's apology S2E08.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Everypony upset S02E15.png Everypony upset2 S02E15.png Everypony watching2 S02E15.png Everypony watching3 S02E15.png Pre Song S2E15.png Ponies singing along 1 S2E15.png Rainbow Dash and her cider addiction S2E15.png Ponies nodding in agreement S2E15.png Everypony happy S02E15.png Everypony sad S02E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Bon-Bon and two BG ponies 2 S2E15.png Everypony yuck! S02E15.png Bon-Bon and two BG ponies 3 S2E15.png Bon-Bon, Lyra Heartstrings, Colgate and two BG ponies S2E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png A Friend in Deed Watching Pinkie Pie in cart S2E18.png Cherry berry.PNG|Cherry Berry in A Friend in Deed. Smiling Mare song S2E18.png|What a wonderful smile. Pinkie's song pony crowd 2a S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Cherry Berry in corner.png|Cherry Berry in corner. Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Cherry Berry & crowd S2E18.png Cherry Berry walking.png|Cherry Berry walking. Pinkie waving at Lemon Hearts and Cherry Berry S2E18.png|Cherry Berry waving at Pinkie Putting Your Hoof Down Pipsqueak in the background S2E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2 E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Iron Will looking at the crowd S2E19.PNG Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png S2E19_Cherry_Berry_BonBon.PNG S2E19 Bon Bon covered in trash.png S2E19_Cherry_Berry_RunningBack.PNG|Run for it! MMMystery on the Friendship Express Con Mane with fillies S2E24.png Con Mane makes the fillies laugh S2E24.png Con Mane gets all the fillies S2E24.PNG Merchandise CherryBerryFIMpv.jpg CherryBerryFIM M.jpg Category:Character gallery pages